Ohana in trouble
by Eeliab8
Summary: Danny and Steve have been working for five-o for sometime now. They have solved many cases over the years but no case has struck a nerve like this. When one of their own is a suspect in a murder investigation. How far will the team have to go to find justice?
1. Chapter 1

AN:/ my first story in this genre. There is a time jump in this story from the current season! Hope everyone enjoys. Happy reading.

Hawaii a place where many came to vacation. To see the crystal clear blue water or the dark green forest but to Jesse Reyes this is what he called home. Running a hand through his dirty blonde hair, Jesse was on his way to school, and was sad because he had wandered by the beach and since the waves this morning. Scanning the crowd with his baby blue eyes Jesse was looking for her, they had been texting all week, but he was nervous when he was around her, and he couldn't figure out why. He was used to be the best looking guy in the room.

"Jesse!" Someone called out his name making Jesse turn around and look around seeing who called his name. He began to wander that way unaware of their plans.

Across the way in Hawaii the sound of a black Chevy camero speed along in Hawaii. Detective Steve McGarret and detective Danny Williams sat in the car. Danny stared at the road and his eyes widened seeing where his partner was going. The pair had been chasing their suspect on a motorcycle. "Steve, that is a building," Danny was trying not to worry, but became more concerned when Steve showed no plans of slowing down. Danny watched the motorcycle zoom up the stairs of the building, and almost in the doors of the building. "Steven that is a building this is a car!" Danny yelled.

Steve had chosen to ignore his partner and pressed the gas petal just a little more as the car went up the stairs, a little more bumpy than Steve had planned. Steve slammed on the brake and jumped out of the car drawing his weapon. "Hands up!" Steve yelled to the suspect. "Put your hands up right now!" He yelled.

Danny also jumped out of the car with his weapon drawn. "I would do what he says," Danny spoke keeping his weapon and his gaze fixed on the suspect. "Since clearly he won't give up since he drove My car up a set of stairs almost into a building!"

"You're fine!" Steve told Danny as he moved in to handcuff the suspect. As Steve had the suspect fully handcuffed, he turned allowing a light smirk to rest on his face. "Book'em Danno!"

Danny walked over and took the suspect leading him down to the cop car to put him in jail. Shaking his head at his partner, Danny could not believe after all this time Steve still said that.

Danny had finished with the suspect and wandered over to his car and stared at the car still sitting at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry," he spoke to the car.

Steve wandered by Danny. "Come on, we have another case," Steve opened the driver side door. "Danny it's just stairs," Steve spoke clearly not seeing the big deal.

Danny got into the passenger side and sat down in the seat. "Right just stairs. Don't know why I'm so upset," Danny spoke his voice oozing with sarcasm. "What is your problem? Driving cars up stairs?"

"What is your problem?" Steve countered as he drove to the crime scene. "You've been ranting and angry for the last couple of weeks."

"Maybe it's because I have you for a partner, have you ever considered that?" Danny asked throwing his hands up in the air. Steve raised an eyebrow and looked over at Danny. "Do you know what Grace told me on Saturday do you?!" Danny asked finally getting to being honest. "She was telling me that she might have a boyfriend soon! A boyfriend Steve!"

"Well grace is 15 going on 16," Steve pointed out earning a glare from his partner. "Danny having a boyfriend is not the worst thing that could happen to Grace or the worst thing that she could do."

"I know what a teenage boy thinks and wants," Danny spoke to his partner with a eye roll at what Steve had told him. "I was a teenage boy I know what they think and what they want and not with my daughter they don't!"

Steve pulled up to the crime scene and opened the car door. "What are you going to do shoot all teen boys that Grace might be interested in?" He spoke joking but quickly noticed Danny was considering it. "That's illegal Danny."

"Since when does laws matter to you?" Danny asked wandering over to Chin and Kono who had already beaten them to the crime scene. Kono had found Adam and the two of them had come home and now Adam ran some business while staying home with their daughter Kate.

"Chin what do we have?" Steve asked knowing that Danny and him would finish the conversation later.

Chin stared at Steve then began to wander over to the victim. "His name is Jesse Reyes. It appears that his throat slit and he bleed out. HPD found a long silver knife at the crime scene which might be the murder weapon."

"Did you say Jesse Reyes?" Danny asked a soft sigh escaping his lips and chin nodded his head. "That was the boy that Grace had been talking about," Danny spoke knowing that he was going to have to tell grace about his death and that was not something he was looking forward to.

"I'm sorry, Danny," Steve spoke he could see the worry in his partner face. He then took a deep breath in. "Chin you and Kono take the knife and wait for Max. Danny and I have to go speak to the parents than to Grace."

"Why do you have to talk to Grace?" Danny asked Steve then suddenly it came to him. "Steve we are not interviewing Grace. My daughter is not a killer!" Danny yelled as they wandered back to the car.

"You don't think I know that?!" Steve yelled back, it wasn't his cup of tea either since Grace meant a lot to him also. "Danny, I don't think that Grace had anything to do with this, but I think that she might know something, and we have to talk to her. She might know something about the victim!"

Danny ran a hand over his face as he struggled to deal with the current events. "This is not what I wanted for my daughter, Steve," his voice was lighter more nervous. "Steve, how am I suppose to explain this to my daughter? I'm suppose to protect her and I'm throwing her in the middle of a murder investigation!"

Steve and Danny pulled up to Jesse Reyes house and the pair got out and wandered over to the door and knocked on the door. Steve hated this moment every time.

The door opened and a middle aged man stood in the doorway in a suit as he stared at the two of them. "Can I help you?" He spoke his voice cold and harsh. "I'm already late for work."

"Mr. Reyes," Steve began trying to be gentle. It never became any easier to tell a parent that their son or daughter was never going to return. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your son was murdered."

"Jesse was murdered?" Mr. Reyes spoke holding onto the door. He breathing was beginning to get heavy. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes sir we are. I'm very sorry," Steve spoke allowing the man to grieve but Steve still needed to ask questions to the man.

Mr. Reyes suddenly slammed the door in the two detectives faces. Steve stared at the door and began to knock again. "Sir we need to ask you some questions," Steve said trying to be understanding but his voice was stern.

"Steve let him grieve unless you plan to kick down the door," Danny spoke turning heading back to the car. Danny glanced at his clock. They were going to have to see Rachel and Stan, Danny favorite people. "Steve are you sure we have to do this?"

"Yes I'm sure," Steve spoke getting back into the car. "Stop whining you are a cop," he then glanced over at his partner. "Danny I know it's hard but it will be alright," he tried to encourage him.

The pair arrived at Grace house and Danny and Steve got out. Danny sighed and ran the bell so Rachel would open the gate.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Rachel asked her voice coming from the box. "You don't have Grace today."

"I know," Danny spoke and dreaded allowing the next set of words to leave his mouth. "Steve and I need to talk to Grace. It's official," Danny spoke flashing his badge at the camera.

The gates to the house opened and Danny and Steve wandered through the driveway. "Danny, let me do most of the talking alright," Steve warned.

"Sure," Danny spoke but both had to know that it was a lie. Danny knew that he was going to try to protect grace as much as he could.

Danny and Steve wandered into the house. Grace wandered into the living room. She gave her dad a hug and waved at Steve. "Danno, what's wrong?" Grace asked moving a hair out her face.

Danny stared at his daughter who was 15, she wasn't his baby anymore. "Grace, monkey," Danny spoke even though Grace had told Danny that she had out grown the nickname. "Uncle Steve and I caught a case and it was Jesse. I'm sorry, grace," he pulled her into a hug.

Grace could not help the tears rolling down her face. "No... You're lying!" Grace accusers as she sobs into her father chest. "He's not dead please tell me that your lying," Grace begged.

Watching his daughter cry broke Danny's heart. "I'm sorry sweetie," he ran a hand over her hair trying to make her feel better. "Danno and uncle Steve are going to make this all better I promise."

Steve watched the scene and he sighed softly to himself. "Grace do you know anyone that would want to hurt Jesse?" He hated to ask, seeing how upset Grace was but it was part of his job.

Grace looked at Steve and shook her head no. "Everyone loved Jesse," she spoke pulling away from her father. "Well Danno did not like him, but he doesn't like any of my friends," Grace replied wiping away the tears. "We were thinking about going out on a date, Jesse and I."

Steve nodded his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Grace," Steve spoke and glanced over at Danny. "Come on, Danny, let's go see if chin and Kono got anything," he spoke knowing Grace might want to be alone.

Danny and Steve drove mostly in silence, Danny did not even say anything as Steve ran a red light. "Danny, I just ran a red light," Steve said casually figuring that Danny would rant.

"Really?" Danny replied not paying attention to Steve but all he could think about was the hurt look that he had seen on his teenage daughter face.

"Danny," Steve said glancing over at him his voice gentle. "We are going to catch this SOB who did this and Grace will feel better."

Steve and Danny wandered into their office to see Chin and Kono standing in front of their computer monitor. "We...ran the knife," chin spoke but his voice was soft and unsure and nervous.

"Did you get any fingerprints, blood?" Steve questioned unsure why Chin was acting so odd.

"The blood was the victims," chin took two very large steps back and his gaze turned to Danny. "The fingerprint on the knife matched Grace Williams."

Danny could only stare at chin as his whole world stopped. His daughter was the suspect in a murder investigation?!

AN:/ thank you for reading my first chapter! Please do not be afraid to hit the review button and leave your thoughts, questions or concerns. I don't bite!


	2. Chapter 2

"What did you say?" Danny spoke staring at Chin. Chin had just said that the murder weapon had Grace fingerprints on it. Danny was surprised that Grace fingerprint had come up on AFIS then Danny remembered that Danny had allowed Grace to do a police safety event incase something ever happened to Grace. Danny raised his finger at Chin. "What did you say?" His voice was dangerously calm.

"Danny, I'm sorry," Chin spoke noticing that Danny seemed upset not just upset but furious. "Danny, I don't know why her fingerprints came up but I ran it three times."

Suddenly Danny lunged at chin. Danny wasn't sure why he was so upset at Chin but he was. Steve handed reached out and catch Danny. Steve grabbed Danny arm and twisted it behind his back. "Enough!" Steve commanded as he held his partner.

Danny struggled against Steve grip and snarled under his breath. "Let go of me!" He demanded. "You animal, let go of me!"

Steve did not let go of Danny but made Danny walk into Steve office before letting go out Danny. "You think lunging at Chin is going to make this go away!?" His eyes stayed locked on Danny. "What the hell is wrong with you?! You know better!" He scowled.

Danny stared at his partner his breath was heavy as he narrowed his eyes into a cold glare. His hands clenched up into fists. "What the hell is wrong with me!?" Danny threw the question back at Steve. "Well, Steven Grace fingerprints came back on a murder weapon! She is the main suspect in Jesse case! I know what that means Steven!" He walked away from Steve and stared out the window looking at the beauty and peace of Hawaii. "I'm suppose to protect her how am I suppose to do that now?" His voice was soft and full of emotion. He glanced over his shoulder. "What am I suppose to do?" He asked.

Chin stood listening to the fight going on between Steve and Danny. He ran a hand through his hair. "I wish this wasn't happening," chin looked at the results; maybe he did something wrong or the results came up bad.

Kono glanced over at chin. She could see the pain written all over his face. She placed a hand on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "We are going to get to the bottom of this, cuz," she said her eyes glancing over at Danny and Steve. "Chin you didn't do anything wrong, Danny is just upset. He didn't mean it."

"I know," chin tone was ice cold as he stared out. He sighed and figured he would let Danny cool off for a little bit. "Kono stay here, I'm going for a walk."

Steve had an officer pick up Grace and Rachel. Staring at the coldness of the interrogation room, Steve took a deep breath. Hearing footprints behind him, Steve did not need to look behind him to see that it was Danny. "You know I can't have you in here when I talk to her right?" He asked, but he knew no matter what Danny answer was this interview was going to be too personal for Danny.

Danny stared at the back of Steve head, a million things racing in his head. A long heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah I know," Danny spoke and ran a hand over his face. "Steve please don't play bad cop with her," he begged, Danny wanted to solve this case but not if it meant hurting his daughter in the process.

Steve watched the officer bring in Grace and Rachel. He looked around to see that Danny had gotten into the other room so he could watch from the two way mirror. Rachel and Grace sat down on the cold metal chairs. Grace stared at Steve. "What are we doing here? Where is Danno?"

"Your father is working on something else," Steve spoke his voice oddly cold and official. "Grace you said that you had a relationship with the victim?"

"Yeah I already told you that," Grace said raising an eyebrow at Steve. She wasn't sure why she was here and why Steve was being like this. "I don't understand," Grace gaze flicked over to her mom. "What's going on?"

Steve crossed his arms across his chest. "You tell me," he eyes remained locked on Grace but flicked over to the mirror. "Your fingerprints were found on the murder weapon that killed Jesse."

Grace nearly jumped to her feet as she stared at Steve in shock. "You think I killed Jesse?" She managed to spit out. "How can you think that?" Grace looked around the room. "Danno," she called out. "Daddy this isn't funny anymore. Please stop this," her voice was on the urge of breaking.

"This isn't a joke, Grace," Steve walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "Where were you this morning early?"

"I was at home!" Grace snapped she looked over at her mother for help. "You can't honestly believe that I could kill Jesse could you?"

Rachel stood on her feet. "This is harassment!" She exclaimed. "Grace is not a killer! We are leaving now! Come on grace," she headed for the door.

"Sit down!" Steve commanded. "Her fingerprints were found on a murder weapon," he spoke still keeping his gaze on Grace. "I need an alibi before I can allow her to let her go. Where were you this morning because I don't feel that it was home," Steve was pressing harder than he normally would have but he wanted her to give him something so he can clear her name.

Grace stood on her feet and began to pace. "Fine I wasn't at home," she spoke her voice was soft and unsure. "I had gotten into an fight with Stan the night before and went to Bree about five this morning."

Steve nodded his head, he needed to go talk to Bree hopeful her alibi was enough to clear her name. "Stay here," he spoke and walked out of the room to find Danny waiting the hallway. Neither Steve or Danny said a word until they got up into the office area. Danny stared at Steve. "Why?" Was all the could ask. "I thought you were going to be nice but no is that too much for you because you are an animal."

Steve sighed staring at Kono. "I need an address for a Bree she is grace friend," he spoke not answering Danny question. Steve headed out to the camero. "Danny I didn't have a choice," he figured so when Kono called with the addresses that they would already be on their way.

"Didn't have a choice that's bull and you know it," Danny looked at Steve as he got into the car. "Maybe if you didn't act so super seal all the time you might see that other people have feelings. Not all of us are military robots."

"Are you done?" Steve asked his partner as they stared to drive. "Can I say something?"

"I'm done I'm curious to what's going to come out of your mouth," Danny encouraged. "Go on, please."

Steve stared at Danny than back to the road. "I had to press her hard because I needed something I could use, an alibi anything because I need to clear her name, Danny. I care about grace too," he spoke then added. "Your attitude is not helping this case by the way."

"My attitude?" Danny asked throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't have an attitude, why in the world would I have an attitude?" Danny ranted but was interrupted by the phone.

Steve pressed a button to answer the cellphone. "Kono what do you have?"

"I found an address for Bree," Kono told Steve the address.

"Thank you Kono," Steve leaned over and ended the call. "Are you going to be calm?" He asked Danny.

"Am I going to be calm?" Danny asked looking at his partner. "Ask the man that drove the car up the stairs? Maybe I should ask you the same question."

Steve replied with a simple eye roll before pulling into the address that Kono had given him. "Are you going to let that go?" He asked Danny.

Steve and Danny wandered up to the house and knocked on the door. Danny looked at Steve but did not reply to his question.

A young girl about 16 opened the door. Her long black hair tied up into a messy bun. She looked at the two officers. "Can I help you?" She asked her teenage attitude showing in her tone.

"Yeah I'm Steve and this Danny we are five-o we are investigation the murder of Jesse Reyes. We need to ask you a couple questions.

Bree stared at the officer and looked over at Danny. "You're grace dad aren't you?" She asked. "Is grace in some sort of trouble?" She asked.

"No!" Danny asked much too quickly. "Was my daughter over here about five this morning?" He asked.

Bree nodded her head. "Yeah for about 45 minutes then she went home to go get ready. She said that her mom would flip if she knew that Grace left."

Steve and Danny nodded his head. "Do you know of anyone that would have had any conflict with Jesse? Wanted to hurt Jesse?"

"No, everyone pretty much loved Jesse including grace. I never heard anyone bad mouth Jesse well expect for grace when she thought that he was sleeping with some chick while they were talking."

"So Grace had been upset with Jesse?" Steve asked his gaze flickering to Danny. "Did she seem upset or jealous?" He pressed.

"Both I mean wouldn't you be?" Bree asked looking at the officers. "Come on Grace is too sweet to do this," she spoke. "I'm not stupid you know? In my high school I'm taking forensic science and I know if someone is a suspect or not."

"It's an open investigation," Steve answered before Danny got the chance. Steve could see the vein in Danny's forehead about to burst. Before Steve got the chance to talk to Danny his phone began to ring. "McGarret," he spoke. "Yeah we will be right there," he hung up the phone and turned to Danny. "That was Max, we have to go."

Danny and Steve wandered into Max office. "What do you have for us Max?" He spoke.

"Well original commander I had thought that the victim had a cut jugular, but as I began to do my autopsy I noticed that the victim had fluid in his lungs. The fluid in his lungs turned out to be blood. He inhaled blood into his lungs."

"So you are saying that Jesse drowned in his own blood?" Steve asked Max. "Max but his throat was cut."

"True but it was not as deep as a cut as I original thought," Max handed him the case file. "He downed him in his own blood."

Steve stared at the case file. Everything was adding up and not in grace favor. She had the time, and the motive would have been jealously, and her fingerprints on the murder weapon. Steve didn't know what to do because he was going to have to arrest Grace now.

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. Please don't be afraid to hit that review button!


End file.
